The Surgical Oncology Division of the Department of Surgery of the New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center is currently a contributing member to the Central Oncology Group. This group is a cooperating study group who have organized to pursue the role of chemotherapy in the management of solid malignant Tumors. This Division participates in Phase II studies wherein new Agents are studied to obtain their effectiveness in many cancers and in Phase III studies wherein chemotherapy agents are used as Adjuvants to the surgical management of patients with cancer. This Division participates in protocol studies sponsored by the Central Oncology Group in patients with Cancer of the Large Bowel, Female Breast, Lung, Melanoma, Sarcoma, and Pancreas.